The air conditioning apparatus for a small motor vehicle generally includes a compressor that is driven by a power take-off from the engine. The condenser is positioned in line with the engine radiator. Both are cooled by a common fan that is also driven by a power take-off from the engine. The air handler fan is generally driven by a DC motor powered by the vehicle electric supply. When large vehicles such as busses and trucks are air conditioned, the compressor is in the engine compartment where it is driven by an engine power take-off. The condenser and air handler may be remote from the engine. The fans for these components are run off the vehicle DC power. The DC motors for, these fans are large, expensive, and require frequent service, especially for brush replacement. It would be desirable to be able to employ more compact and less expensive motors that are low in maintenance requirements.